His Favorite Human
by Emmypie28
Summary: There's only one human that I guess... Is tolerable.
1. Of Misanthropes and Mailmans

Once again he waited. He waited like he did everyday through the little crack in his cheap, plastic blinds, in his tiny house on his tiny street, in a quiet town. He always waited. He would always wait. It's not that the boy was particularly keen on waiting… nor was he particularly smitten with the idea of sitting by the window of his bedroom with his knees to his chest, jacket sleeve covering his mouth.

All of this had become routine really… all this waiting. He never understood why he always waited. Surely the human couldn't have been anything special. Sure, he was what would be considered to be good looking… the boy sighed. Actually he was really very cute. The boy scowled this time as soft, smiling eyes hidden only slightly by a pair of charming glasses and a pair of rosy pink lips contrasting with his pale skin and white scarf. A blush feathered across the boy's face as his black sleeve mechanically went to his mouth. With a light shake of his head the boy casted the thoughts away on a cloud lined with silver.

Slim fingers daintily lifted up the smooth plastic as a feeling stirred in his gut that told him the man was walking down the road. As if on cue, the boy walked down the narrow road to his drive. At the sight of his blonde hair and scarf the boy's heart flipped and his stomach became uneasy. The boy scowled at the human. The pa-…. What's that? Under the slim arm of the human he carried a package. A small little box. Oh please tell me it's not that one, he thought. Surely that could not be for him. A few more seconds of doubt washed over his person.. and then… the doorbell rang.

Now normally the letters he received were merely stuck through his mail slot without a word. All of the letters normally being junk mail or hate letters addressed to him from the pests that he called humans, all of which very rude and hurtful, but he did not care. As long as he got to see the human that delivered them. Always with that goofy smile and bounce in his step. Now what could possibly make anyone so happy. Surely not life.

Sometimes… the human wouldn't come, and all of the things he criticized about him, be it his cheery disposition or his walk. The other found himself missing them. So the boy would sit at his computer and write a letter to himself and mail it. Yes, he would mail himself letters from a false address just to see the human while he delivered it. This time… the boy had become a little brazen and had decided to send himself a package so he could hear the human's voice…

A fuzzy ping rang out in the boy's head as he stood and walked out of his room towards the door. His legs felt wobbly as he slowly walked.. a dark blush across his cheeks as he reached the door. He jumped as the doorbell was rung again and his hand snaked to the doorknob to turn it.

"Hello there!" The blonde chirped looking down at the package to take it out from under his arm. "I have this package," The boy looked up at the dark haired boy to whom he was delivering this package. "addressed…." Dark hair contrasted with beautiful and flawless, pale skin. Ruby eyes contrasted as well… The boy was beautiful he thought as his cheeks turned a dark vibrant red as their eyes locked for a few seconds before the raven looked down blushing taking a nip at the sleeve that was pressed characteristically to his lips. "t-t-to…. y-you.." The blonde stuttered out. A darker blush settled on his cheeks as the raven looked up at him through thick black lashes. With a slight tilt of the head the boy decided to look at the package in his human's hand. If only the human knew that he had just placed a shirt button in the package so he could have something to mail himself… just to see the mail man that delivered it.

Nodding the dark haired boy took the package in his sleeve covered hands as his blush increased in shades. The blonde fidgeted as he nervously pulled at his scarf. The raven narrowed his ruby eyes slightly as he stared at the human in front of him. What made him so special? What was this human doing to him? Blonde hair covered his eyes as he looked down twiddling his thumbs nervously before pulling a clipboard and a pen from his white messenger bag.

"U-um… W-will you sign for this please?" The blonde stuttered as he stuck out his arms in front of him holding out the clipboard and pen to Roppi. He noticed that the blonde had his eyes and head turned away from him. Was he really that repulsive? And how is he going to be able to lock his human's voice in his head if all he does is stutter?

Sighing softly Roppi set down the small box he sent himself and took the clipboard and pen into his black sleeve covered hands and scrawled his full name on the paper clipped to the board and held the objects back out to the blonde. As he did so the blonde relaxed somewhat and smiled. The blonde reached out and as he did his scarf moved away from the top right part of his vest to reveal a shiny name tag. The tag went as quick as it came as the blonde mailman grabbed the things out of Roppi's hands and blushed bright red as he came close to touching Roppi's hands.

Oh this would simply not do… Roppi mused. Surely he could not come this far without a name. Should he ask for it? Hmm… no… But I need to know this humans name… he decided.

Without warning Roppi stepped onto his porch and placed his sleeve covered hand to the blonde's chest shooing his scarf to the side to read the cursive on the name tag. Tsukishima. Roppi looked up at… Tsukishima, who was blushing dark red with wide honey eyes behind glasses looking down at Roppi's hand that was still placed on his chest. Blushing, Roppi stepped back behind the threshold of his door and picked up his package from the floor in one hand placing his other to his lips nipping at it muffling his words.

"Thank you… Tsukishima-san.." Roppi blushed as he looked down waiting for the blonde to walk away without another word. I'm sorry human… for thinking that you would be any god damn different then-

"You're welcome Hachimenroppi-san!" Tsukishima smiled as he blushed tugging on the sleeve of his messenger bag that was slung across his chest. "And you c-can call me Tsuki if you'd like… everyone does really." Tsukishima smiled at Roppi while the latter's frown was hidden by his sleeve. He didn't want to call his human something all of the other filthy humans call him. Hmm…

"Can I call you Tsuki-chan?" Roppi asked quietly looking up at Tsuki from his thick black lashes again hoping the blonde would say yes. Tsuki just smiled down at him nodding as his blush considerably darkened as he bit his lip smiling. Roppi blushed and looked down slightly embarrassed at his straight forward question. "Well… then thank you Tsuki-chan…"

The blonde blushed like a mad man and gave a goofy smile as he tugged on his scarf.

"Y-you're welcome Roppi-chan…" Tsuki stuttered as he blushed darker if even possible. Roppi's eyes widened as he blushed dark vibrant red and looked down hiding his face more behind his sleeve as his human walked back down his drive, his white scarf trailing behind him.


	2. Of Ravens and Humans

_"Y-you're welcome Roppi-chan…"_

_ "Y-you're welcome Roppi-chan…"_

_ "Y-you're welcome Roppi-chan…"_

_ "Y-you're welcome Roppi-chan…"_

One week. One whole week. God dammit. Had he really not gotten any mail for a whole week? He could have sworn he sent that package a few days ago… Dammit. Hacheminroppi, had a problem on his hands. With his lack of mail flow came the lack of his mail man. Damn. He sighed as he got up from his bed slowly moving away from the window he had so desperately clung to for the past week. He had hardly eaten anything but a few crackers he found by his bed and an apple. The raven had all but given up eating seeing as how food couldn't fill his emptiness.

As Roppi walked past his bathroom he hesitated. A pang of guilt slithered through his chest. What is this? What is this emptiness? And here he thought that he was contented in being alone. Contented in hating everything just like everything hated him in return. Now… there was a void in his chest. It ached and pained all day and all night. One thing could fill the void. Roppi nibbled on his sleeve as he walked into the bathroom to find the one thing that came close to what he felt when he saw his Tsuki… He didn't have to look very hard to find it.

There, in the medicine cabinet, sat a little black baggy with a pull string top. A sleeve covered hand reached out for it and pulled it from the bottom shelf setting it meticulously on the counter. His wrist burned already. It could already feel the heat of silver slicing at the skin. As the draw string was undone the bag opened to reveal several stained razors and a bright new one. Roppi reached for the shinning silver piece as if it were the queens own crowned jewels.

Slowly, his sleeve rolled down as he held up his hand. The only time his jacket ever complied to his wishes was when he was about to fill his void. Roppi lowered the beautiful piece of metal to his wrist.

_DING DING_

"Ah!" Roppi yelped as he jumped making the blade nip at his wrist leaving a small cut much like a paper cut. Sighing he left his bag waiting for him on the bathroom sink to return later as he slunk to the door, his sleeve falling back down to cover his hand.

A ruby eye looked through the peep hole as he cursed himself for not being at his window when someone was walking up his dri-

Roppi's eyes widened as he looked through the peep hole from his dungeon to the outside world. There, outside his door standing on his porch, was his human. Roppi's heart thumped against his chest as he unlocked all of the locks he had to his door and slowly cracked the door open peeking his head out cautiously.

Tsuki watched as Roppi looked at him doe eyed from behind his door. Tsukishima smiled warmly at him to show he meant no harm.

"Hello Roppi-chan!" He blushed and acknowledged the latter. "I have another package for you!" Proving his point the mail man held out a white box that said on it as well as the poetry book he had purchased containing all of the works of Edgar Allen Poe.

Blushing Roppi opened the door nibbling on his sleeve as he looked from the package to Tsuki.

"Hello Tsuki-chan…" Roppi started looking up at his mail man. Tsuki nodded, smiling and went to hand him his package.

"Ya know Roppi-chan, I couldn't help but notice that you bought a book on the poetry of Edgar Allen Poe…" Tsuki beamed at Roppi who took his box in his sleeved hands setting it down by his feet as Tsukishima grabbed his pen and paper from his bag also handing it to Roppi. "Do you like poetry?"

"Yea… Why do you ask?" Roppi asked back… answering a question with a question. He scribbled his signature quickly on the paper handing both of the items back to his mail man. Who gladly took them and stuffed them back in his snowy white messenger bag.

"Oh! How grand! Because I love poetry and happen to be a big fan of Poe myself…" Tsuki explained as he quoted an eloquent line from Poe's work leaving a blushing Roppi stunned, "And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor, shall be lifted nevermore…."

Hacheminroppi. Was. Awestruck. Not only is his human blessed with intelligence and beauty… but with elegance as well. Who would have thought… the seemingly clumsy and annoying mail man.. had an understanding of poetry. Something in the way Tsukishima projected when he said the last verses of Poe's poem struck a chord within the young misanthrope who was only pulled out of his trance as a muffled beeping sounded.

"Oh shoot!" Tsuki cursed as he glanced down at his pager shuffling his things as he scribbled onto a piece of paper handing it to Roppi smiling. "I have to go now… But here's my number Roppi-chan! Y.. you can call me or text me if you'd like…. B-because I would very much like to discuss poetry with you.." Smiling Tsuki placed the paper in Roppi's outstretched hand as he turned. "Goodbye Roppi-chan.." Tsuki blushed as he noticed Roppi's lip twitch up in a small smile.

"Goodbye Tsuki…" And with that the raven and his human parted ways once more. The raven clutching onto the piece of paper he had received.. and his human, clutching onto the hope of receiving a phone call.


	3. Of Angels and Telephones

AN: Personally it bothers me when I see author's notes.. XD

I guess that makes me a bit of a hypocrite now… Well anywhoo! I just wanted to give a quick thank you to everyone and anyone that read my story and to all of the people who left me nice reviews! I didn't think this story was all that good until you gave me the confidence it was! Oh! And I also really enjoy hearing feed back so if you think something should be changed or edited like the characters are to out of character or I'm losing the plot let me know and i'll be happy to straighten it out! Also, if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them! ^_^ -Thank you so much.

_He was falling. Hacheminroppi. Was falling. But… it wasn't like normal falling no. Where he was falling was warm and inviting. As if he was falling right into a warm cup of milk and cookies were waiting for him. _

_ Falling was always cold… and frightening. Falling was the grim reaper's icy hand grasp onto the back of your neck forever pulling you into a frigid temperature. That same hand that had grasped thousands of others before him, would grasp a thousand more. And then a thousand more after that. _

_ But this… this was warm.. and calming. Like a warm ray of sunshine dancing across every inch of your exposed skin. Hacheminroppi. Was falling. Falling right into a pool of absolute warmth and comfort. Funny… Funny that this.. warmth and comfort.. stemmed right from his human's mouth. That same warm smile enveloping him in the warm ray of sunshine. Placing him in the warm cup of milk baking cookies for him. _

_ No… his human was simply not his human anymore. No… he was his Tsukishima. HIs mail man… His warm milk… His ray of golden sunshine. _

_ His._

Roppi sat up in his bed from the sensation of falling. Judging from the light peeking through his blinds, he guessed it was still early morning. Still remembering the events of the day previous. Roppi had put his bag of disgustingly cared for silver away that day… right after his Tsuki had delivered him his package. The package he had been so adamantly waiting for.

His cheeks heated immediately at the memory of his Tsuki's warm smile and golden hair. His cotton pink lips hidden by his white scarf that matched his milky white skin. What Roppi would give to caress that cheek with his hand…

Hacheminroppi groaned as he fell back on his bed frowning. What gave this Tsukishima the right to make his heart speed up! Or make his stomach flutter or his cheeks heat! What gave this _human_ the right to have any effect on him what so…. No.. This human wasn't just a human… Roppi was convinced he was something else.. Some sort of angel..

He gasped. That's it! That explains everything! Roppi sat up and snapped his fingers together nodding once still holding his stoic expression the only thing giving him away was the cherry color dusted across his cheeks. His Tsuki was no pathetic human! He was an angel! An angel sent straight to earth…. for him..! No… not for him… but an angel none the less. Nodding again the raven decided to do something he had not done in a long time… he was going to draw his angel.

Hachimenroppi stayed up all night that night. All day he had spent drawing the beautiful face that haunted his every waking thought and the same beautiful face that invaded his dreams.. leaving absolutely no room for nightmares. He had spent hours shading in the edge of his jaw.. stroking on the soft lashes that lined his beautiful ruby eyes that were much like his own.. Roppi brought a hand to his cheek just under his eye to feel somewhat close to his angel's red eyes, unbeknownst to him, leaving a smudge of charcoal in it's absence. Heat emanated from his cheeks, a rosy flush danced across his cheeks as he stared at his picture. Then, the boy frowned.

CRASH.

Panting the boy fell to the floor. His easel and all of it's contents shoved to the floor in frustration as his drawing lay ripped on the floor. No. No… NO! It didn't look like his angel at all! It was ugly! No drawing could ever recreate his beauty! His… his… his face… his likeness.. it seemed so dull on paper. As if the paper were holding captive something he couldn't have. Roppi buried his face in his hands before getting up and frowning more. He wanted to see his Tsuki again. He needed to… he just had to. He didn't want his feelings to have to be kept up like this. He didn't want to be the only one feeling them.

It was times like this where Roppi really loathed himself. It reminded him that he was one of the monsters. He was one of the disgusting things that children have there parents look under your beds for. But all of that had stopped long ago. When he realized that the monsters were in everyone and it wasn't just a place you could be… there wasn't a place you could get rid of it.

Human. That is the one thing he loathed the most… the one thing he loathed more than anything. The fact that he was human.

Sighing, Roppi brought his sleeve to his lips and nibbled on it before shuffling out of his room in his old black socks and over to his kitchen where his phone resided sitting on the wall. His eyes trailed over the shiny black surface that the small kitchen light glinted off of. Roppi's breath caught and he frowned behind his sleeve. What the hell? He was acting like such a girl! The black haired boy mumbled under his breath as he begrudgingly pulled out the small scrap of paper that had yet to leave his side since. With another annoyed mumble he grabbed the phone and punched in the numbers scowling.

It rang once and Roppi hung up nervously. GOD DAMNIT. Sighing frustratedly he tried to plan out the conversation in his head. 'Hello?' 'Hello Tsuki-chan, you should come over so that i can see you and tell you that i am stupid and weird and a monster but that you should love me anyways, but i'm acting like a girl right now so i'll have to call you back.'

"Fuck it." Roppi breathed out through clenched teeth and picked up the phone once again and dialed the numbers on the best scrap of paper he had ever seen. It rang once.. and twice… three times….

"Hello?"


	4. Of Calls and Plans

AN: * v * You guys! I love you so much! *sniff sniff*

_"Hello?"_

_ "Hello?"_

_ "Hello?"_

Those two syllables echoed around Roppi's ears. They stayed there for what seemed like forever. He could hear the sweet and delicate smile of his beloved human. His voice was so familiar and warm. It was the breath of fresh air that Roppi needed to have. He was that ray of sunshine and warm milk. The smell of cookies fluttered in the raven's nostrils. Oh god that voice… the voice of an angel.. so smooth and happy.

Happy. Roppi frowned slightly. His angel was probably happy and… Roppi looked at a pot that was dangling from the ceiling of his small kitchen. It was smudged with a burn and distorted his flawless face to resemble that of a monster. A monster with puffed out cheeks and a disgruntled brow with a small forehead. Roppi moved his head to try and get a clear look at himself phone still in hand. All he saw was a monster with a ghastly looking appearance as a sickly pale complexion ghosted over the iron like features.

"Hello?" The angelic question pulled him from his trance as he looked away from the ugly pot. When he went to speak he had to swallow a huge lump in his throat that was followed by another. The phone slipped a little in his grip as his hands grew clammy with sweat and a frustrated blush settled on his cheeks as well as a pout. With a huff Roppi finally spoke.

"H-Hello… Is this Tsuki?" Roppi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. He sounded like such a girl! He mocked himself inside his head 'Hello~ is this Tsuki~ I'm stupid and annoying and I sound like a damn girl because I think about you all of the time and can't get over you~ Mlelelelele~" He stuck his tongue out for the last part but didn't make the noise as he rolled his eyes again and scowled at his own foolishness.

"Yes this is Tsuki! Hello Roppi! I'm so very glad you called! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't call!" Tsuki beamed as he went on and on not stopping after the quick greeting. Roppi's eyes widened after aforementioned greeting. Tsuki was glad he called. His Tsuki was glad he called! Bubbles of happiness went up from his stomach as it dropped and slowly rose to the raven's icy cold heart that was somehow now lukewarm. The bubbles of happiness didn't stop there. Rising from the lukewarm heart the went straight up his heart string and up his neck which heated, and straight up to the corners of his lips as they pulled of slowly in a soft smile behind his jacket sleeve. His Tsuki was glad he called!

"-would that be good for you Roppi-chan?" Tsuki asked with a goofy smile in his tone. Roppi's heart flipped at the nick name then the raven bit his lip as the small smile left his lips.

"I-I'm sorry Tsuki-chan could you repeat that please?" Roppi inwardly groaned as he looked up at his ceiling begging whatever cloud, or fairy, or god thing that was up there to show him mercy.

"Oh of course! I was just saying that maybe we could hang out tomorrow after I get off work! I get off around two. Would you be able to come?" Tsuki was genuinely pleased and excited that there was a prospect of Roppi maybe hanging out with him and talking.

Roppi's stomach lifted as well as the bubbles again as his lips twitched up into another soft smile as he looked down blushing pulling at his black phone cord. His shoulder hit the wall as did his head while he blushed darker biting his lip trying to keep his smile in check.

"U.. Um that would be fine… That sounds nice.." Roppi smiled as he looked down once again biting his lip to keep back the bubbles of excitement that would surely be a high pitched squeak of happiness. Tsuki smiled brightly on the other line.

"Oh that's great! I'll pick you up around two then and maybe we could go get some lunch a- and maybe if you wanted.. w- we could go to the library and look at some books b- because I saw that you liked to read because of the books y- you always ordered…" Tsuki stammered as he blushed looking down tugging at his scarf slightly ashamed that whenever he talked to or about Roppi his words would get jumbled together and his cheeks would nearly catch fire.

Roppi, however, looked up to his ceiling and mouthed a handful of thank yous before he smiled again covering it with his sleeve as he looked down at his black sock covered feet.

"Y-yea that sounds great…" Roppi pouted again. In his head he sounded so smooth and cool in this conversation, but in reality he sounded like some bumbling mess! Damn it! His pout turned into a scowl as he tugged on his telephone cord.

"O-okay Roppi-chan!" Tsuki beamed as he spoke a little too fast. He blushed and Roppi jumped at his sudden loudness smiling slight nonetheless. "S-so I'll pick you up around two then?"

Wait… Tsuki was coming to pick him up… at his house.. He would have to plan and get ready! And maybe even tidy up the place!

"Yes Tsuki-kun that would be fine.." Roppi smiled blushing like an idiot shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Tsuki smiled his signature goofy smile as he breathed out a sigh of relief clearly audible through the phone. Roppi blushed more.

"Okay! I'll see you then! Bye Roppi-chan~!" Tsuki beamed as he waited to hang up after Roppi said goodby as well. Roppi smiled slightly in spite of himself and responded.

"Good bye Tsuki-chan…" Blushing the raven stuck his phone back where it belonged and chewed on his sleeve in thought.

His mind quickly went over trying to plan what the next day would be like. As soon as his smile came it left and was replaced with a frown. Roppi looked up from the tile floor and back to the pot. Once again his beautiful features were distorted. He tried moving his head once again to see if it was true.. that he really was a monster.. and this pot could tell. THIS pot knew. Roppi scowled and swatted the pot away making it fall to the ground as he walked away to go give himself a once over in the mirror.

Now Hacheminroppi was a very attractive young man. He had beautifully pale skin, long lashes, think inky black hair that flowed with him as he walked, pink tinted lips and stunning ruby eyes, and flawless skin. Roppi, however, did not see it that way.

He tugged his eye down, pulled his cheek out, picked his hair up, poked his cheek, pinched his lip, and blinked once before finally closing the door to his bathroom and decided upon taking a shower.

The water was warm… And all of the droplets slid down his pale, flawless skin and were in no hurry. His hair was now wet as he stood in his shower trying to comprehend what it was about himself that Tsuki seemed not to mind. Surely he didn't like it… he simply tolerated it. Whatever it was he was glad he had it. His angel was something he hadn't seen in his whole life. His angel was his whole life.

Nightfall came, and our dear Roppi could not sleep. He lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with his wet hair sticking to his forehead and cheeks framing his face perfectly as the little moonlight that could lit up his pale skin.

His chest rose and fell in time with his breathing and he tapped his fingers on his smooth, flat stomach as he moved his foot slightly. His eyes shut in a silent struggle for sleep. A few minutes later Roppi was just on the verge of sleep when-

BEEEEEP.

His jacket and shirt were done.

"UUUUUGH!" Roppi groaned as he rolled over onto his stomach burying his face in his damp pillow.


	5. Of Angels and Ravens

Pools of light filtered through cheap plastic blinds. Swirls of golden yellow light danced across the pale flawless eyelids of a now, awake, Hacheminroppi. Those same cheap blinds that had uncovered his greatest treasure had now turned on him as they failed to keep the light out and roused the raven from his slumber.

He had been have an excellent dream about his Tsukishi- Roppi's thoughts came to a halt as his eyes widened looking to his clock that had not rang out an alarm. Poor Roppi who had been up all night trying to sleep and then when sleep had failed him, fussing over his appearance, did not get to bed until the early hours of the morning. But, that wasn't what was wrong with this picture. It was one thirty. One fucking thirty. TSUKI WOULD BE HEAR IN THIRTY MINUTES! OH GOD!

Roppi scrambled out of his bed pulling off his night clothes trying desperately to remember where he had folded his jacket and shirt after begrudgingly getting out of bed to fetch them after they were done drying. His head snapped around to his bed, his floor, and then finally his dresser where he spotted his jacket and shirt. Roppi ran over to his dresser fumbling with getting his pants on as he tried to run. Roppi stumbled up to his dresser and tore off his night shirt to replace it with his newly washed one. After his shirt was on he ran to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

With his sleeves rolled up Roppi hurriedly washed his face with a washcloth and didn't wait to dry his face before scrambling around with his eyes closed to locate his tooth brush and his bottle of toothpaste. After finding them he scrubbed at his teeth until his mouth was burning from the cool minty flavor of the toothpaste. He gargled and spit out the toothpaste and flailed his arms around searching for a towel, then drying his face after it was found. Roppi threw the towel into his hamper and looked at his hair before brushing it and smoothing it out some with his straightener.

DING. DING.

Oh. Shit. Roppi's breath caught in his throat as he quickly unplugged his straightener and threw it down on the counter as he rolled back down his sleeves and ran to his front door then back tracking to pick up the pot he had smacked off of it's hanger in a fit. After straightening himself out in front of the door a dark blush crossing his cheeks he opened his door to find an extremely beautiful blonde no, his extremely beautiful blonde with his back to Roppi.

After hearing the door open behind himself Tsukishima turned around and flashed Roppi a dazzling smile. Roppi's heart clenched as his blush darkened as he returned Tsuki's smile with a small one of his own.

"Hello Roppi-chan! Are you ready to go?" Tsuki smiled to the raven haired boy as he stepped back slightly to let the other by. Roppi noticed the blush dusting over Tsuki's cheek and his own blushed darkened as he meekly stepped out of his small home with a slight nod, shutting the door behind him, then turning around to face Tsuki. His beautiful Tsuki… The one who he had watched from his window… deliver his mail and make him sign for his packages. Now he knew his mail man's name… and it was beautiful, just like he was. Naturally.

Tsuki smiled as he walked down Roppi's drive with said boy following closely behind him blushing looking down trying not to be so flustered and all over the place. It was to no avail though… especially when Tsuki stooped to wait for Roppi when he got to the sidewalk and Roppi kept walking and bummed into his chest causing him to stumble. Tsuki wrapped his arms around Roppi's waist as they both felt their cheeks burn with embarrassment. Roppi looked down and blushed noticing how warm his Tsuki was, and how nice he smelled.

"I'm sorry!" Roppi squeaked as his hands went to grip at his jacket sleeves only to realize that he did not have his jacket with him and that it was up in his room on his dresser. Roppi reluctantly pulled away as the blonde's arms dropped from around him to rest back over his own chest gripping onto his white messenger bag anxiously before smiling his goofy smile.

"It's alright Roppi-chan! You don't have to apologize!" Replied the chipper blonde as he blushed and grabbed Roppi's hand blushing darker. "C-come one… it's this way.." Tsuki sputtered out as he tightened his grip on Roppi's hand slightly pulling him down the sidewalk, Roppi giving his window a harsh glare as he tried to tell his jacket it was in trouble. Roppi's heart skipped and thudded against his chest as he felt a warm, soft hand close over his shyly at first, then when the grip tightened a blush dusted over his pale cheeks.

It was a cold winter afternoon, and the walk they had taken to the bookstore had been relatively silent. As the minutes passed and Roppi hadn't pulled his hand from his, Tsuki felt pretty good about himself and slowly gained more confidence and stroked Roppi's hands with his thumb all the way into town where he began to swing their hands blushing a dark red the whole time. Roppi was fighting the urge to just jump onto the blonde and hug him. It was freezing! Roppi looked down at their hands and had become brazen as a smiled crept up onto his lips when he decided to intertwine their fingers tightening his own grip on his Tsuki's hand.

Tsuki's head turned to look down at their hands as his cheeks reddened then his gaze fell onto Roppi, who was smiling at him. Tsuki flashed Roppi a dazzling smile making Roppi's breath catch in his throat and his heart throb painfully as bubbles rose up from his stomach his smile growing wider before they both looked down and blushed as Tsuki began swinging their hands again.

The gorgeous pair strolled down the streets of town going into bookstores and out of bookstores occasionally stopping to look at something in the window of the shop. They walked together hand in hand as if they were the only two people in the world. Roppi ignored the other filthy humans and focused on his angel. His angel had made him do something he hadn't done in a long time… make him feel things that he had never felt his entire life.

Oh my god I love my angel… Roppi smiled as Tsuki went to buy himself a sketchpad from a small bookstore on the corner of the street next to a small coffee shop. Roppi scowled as he looked at the girl cashier that was smiling at his Tsuki just a little too happily, and leaning over just a little too much so that her top would appear lower. That was enough. Roppi got up from the bean bag chairs that he and Tsukishima had been sitting at before he went to buy his sketchpad and hugged his Tsuki from the side resting his cheek on his shoulder as the cashier scowled at him, to which he returned the scowl with ten times the angriness and a quick poke of his tongue out at her, tightening his arms around Tsuki.

Tsuki blushed a dark shade of red gasping before relaxing and wrapping an arm around Roppi smiling down at him blushing darker. The cashier rolled her eyes before smiling at Tsuki handing him his bag with his sketchbook in it.

"Have a nice day~" She smiled dreamily at HIS Tuski leaning over more. Roppi opened his mouth to blast some retort at her scowling more but Tsuki cut him off.

"We will." Tsuki deadpanned as he took his bag from the girl making her eyes widen slightly in surprise as Tsuki frowned at her tightening his arm around Roppi who was just as stunned as the cashier before walking out of the bookstore pulling Roppi into his side. Roppi turned and poked his tongue out again at the furious cashier before relaxing again into Tsuki's side as he shivered from the warmth his angel gave off compared to the chilling cold of outside. Tsuki looked down and noticed Roppi's shivering before smiling and walking with Roppi into the small coffee shop next to the bookstore.

Tsuki walked up to the desk and bought two hot chocolates before leading Roppi to a booth in the back where they would wait for their hot chocolates. Roppi sat next to Tsuki who was sitting on the inside of the booth while Roppi took the outside. Smiling Tsuki turned to Roppi.

"Hey Roppi-chan? Thank you…" Roppi looked over at Tsuki tilting his head to the side slightly as he blushed from receiving his angel's smile before returning it with a small one of his own turning to Tsuki resting his chin on his hand.

"For what Tsuki-kun?" Roppi smiled as he looked at his beautiful Tsuki. Tsuki's cheeks heated at the nickname and smiled goofily.

"F-for coming with me today… I'm having a lot of fun.. and I don't get out much because of my job, and I don't have may friends… actually… I don't have any friends…" Tsuki blushed darker as he looked down smiling pulling at his sleeve.

Roppi's heart stopped. F.. friends? Oh no…. Roppi frowned and looked down wishing he could disappear biting his lip before scowling. He knew he shouldn't have came. His angel could never love filth like himself. He was ridiculous to even think that this beautiful angel sent from heaven could ever love him or like him. He tolerate him because he didn't have any friends. Roppi was nothing but a friend to him.

Noticing Roppi's silence Tsuki picked his head up to look at him then bit his lip whining slight grabbing Roppi's arm gently.

"B-but it's not like that with you! B-because I like you!" Tsuki blurted out and blushed like mad gripping onto Roppi's sleeve as Roppi snapped his head to look at Tsuki widening his eyes as a dark blush creeped over his cheeks up to his ears. Tsuki had a determined look on his face while gripping onto Roppi's sleeve tighter looking into his eyes trying to show him that he was serious. He is so cute… Roppi smiled.

Roppi's eyes glinted with a few tears as a small smile graced his face before hugging Tsuki scooting closer to him rubbing his cheek on Tsuki's shoulder before pulling away. Just then the waiter brought them their drinks and they smiled as they took a sip of their hot chocolate. Roppi licked the whipped cream from his pink lips and smiled at Tsuki as he noticed there was a puff of whipped cream on the corner of his lips. Blushing Roppi grabbed his napkin and dabbed at the corner of Tsuki's lips wiping away the whipped cream.

"Th-thank you.." Blushing Tsuki smiled at Roppi becoming bold as he leaned down to softly press his lips to Roppi's cheek. Roppi's eyes widened as his lips formed a small o shape as he tightenined his grip on the napkin. Roppi lifted his hand blushing like mad feeling the warm spot on his cheek that Tsuki had kissed. When he turned to look at Tsuki he was smiling his same goofy smile that Roppi loved. Smiling Roppi sipped at his hot chocolate grabbing Tsuki's hand. Tsuki intertwined their fingers and stroked Roppi's thumb with his hand.

Happiness bubbled in Roppi's chest as he leaned on Tsuki. This was the happiest Roppi had ever been in his whole life… This was pure bliss.

"You're welcome beloved…" Tsuki's heart flipped as his cheeks turned dark red looking down grinning like an idiot tightening his grip on Roppi's hand as Roppi let out a small laugh.

The walk back to Roppi's house was a lot more relaxed. Tsuki and Roppi were laughing and smiling swinging their hands. On the way Roppi kept shivering so Tsuki had wrapped his scarf around the both of their necks pulling Roppi closer to him. They both blushed and relaxed more into each other finally. As they approached Roppi's house they both got more and more anxious. Roppi was anxious because he didn't want to say good bye.. Tsuki was anxious for…. other reasons.

Both of their beautiful smiles faded as they walked up to Roppi's doorstep. Once there Roppi unfolded himself from Tsuki's scarf tightening around his angel's neck slightly making sure it would keep him warm. Tsuki smiled and blushed at the caring gesture. Roppi couldn't help but think it was cute...

"Thank you for taking me out today Tsuki-chan…" Roppi blushed as he stroked Tsuki's scarf between his thumbs. It was soft… just like Tsuki. Most of the raven's actions today had to be learned along the way. He didn't know what to do so he just based it off what he had read, what Tsuki had done, and what felt right. But he did not properly prepare for what was going to happen next.

"You're welcome love…" Tsuki smiled as he fidgeted slightly placing his hand on Roppi's cheek blushing dark red before leaning down tilting his head to the side pressing his lips to Roppi's. His eyes widened as he felt Tsuki's soft lips. They were perfect, and melded against his own. After relaxing Roppi tilted his head to the other side slightly and pressed his lips back against Tsuki's placing his hands on his shoulders.

It was a sweet kiss, innocent and nothing more. But it had just mad all of the unhappiness, sadness, and loneliness that Roppi had ever felt disappear in a matter of seconds.

Pulling away slowly Tsuki blushed as he stroked Roppi's burning cheek with his thumb. Roppi blushed furiously and smiled leaning into his angel's soft palm before rubbing his cheeks on it.

"Can we do this again?" Roppi spoke as he blushed darker opening his eyes smiling at Tsuki. His Tsuki. Who was smiling beautifully, at him. Roppi's heart fluttered as he smiled back at his angel.

"Of course.. But you can call me whenever you want.. And I don't have to work at all on tuesday.. So we could go out then.." Tsuki blushed as he grabbed Roppi's hand. Roppi was relieved to know this as he smiled gripping onto Tsuki's hand.

"I would like that…" Roppi smiled blushing. Tsuki smiled back at him.

"Goodbye Roppi-chan…" Tsuki smiled as he lingered his fingers over Roppi's leaning over kissing his cheek softly pulling away and turning walking down Roppi's drive.

"Goodbye Tsuki-kun!" Roppi shouted to him as he ran inside his own house after Tsuki had waved and smiled at him. He threw himself on his couch and cried his happy little heart out into his pillow until he fell asleep, dreaming of a beautiful blonde.


End file.
